Barricade RV-10
The Barricade RV-10 is a semi-automatic electronic revolver Nerf blaster. It was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is powered by three AA batteries, which are inserted into a holder with the N-Strike logo on it. It has a revolving barrel which holds ten darts; this barrel makes noises when the blaster is fired. Since the blaster is semi-automatic, it does not need to be cocked after firing because it uses a flywheel system. The flywheel system automatically begins when the blaster is turned on. A single dart can be inserted without revving the flywheel by placing it in the jam door opening. This blaster has an iron-sight built into the blaster. If a shoulder stock is used, the sight cannot be used. Because of this reason and the ability to fire without priming, this blaster works well with stocks and a tactical scope. Potentially, this is the only blaster to be able to be conveniently dual-wielded. However, reloading is a problem while dual-wielding. Some modders have modified the chamber and removed the revolving barrel to allow clips to be used, eliminating this issue and effectively creating a clip system blaster. Review Range - 8/10 - It fires about twenty five to thirty five feet straight. Accuracy - 9/10 - The Barricade is quite accurate due to the vertical position of its flywheels. Reliability - 7/10 - This blaster's only problem is how much noise it makes, which kills any chance of a low profile and ambushes. The trigger also can get stuck if the darts are not put in properly. It is best to pull the trigger with the front of the user's finger and release the trigger entirely before being pulled again. This will help prevent the trigger from getting stuck because it must be pulled rather far back. Using the front of the user's index finger will allow them to easily pull the trigger and release it all the way. Rate - 8/10 - This blaster can fire about two, three or four darts a second. Range decreases a by a few inches/feet if the blaster is fired as fast as the user can pull the trigger, due to the flyweels slowing down because of friction. If the user wants the blaster to fire at it's maximum range, a short pause should be given between shots to let the flywheels get back to full speed. The best firing speed to go at is 2-3 darts per sec. Capacity - 8/10 - The blaster holds an above-average amount of ten darts. General -''' 7.8'''/10 - The Barricade RV-10 is a very good blaster, with its only downsides being the sound of the motor going off every time the blaster is fired. It makes an excellent sidearm. It just doesn't work for stealth missions. Trivia *The Barricade was first released in Australia. *This blaster can accept the Recon CS-6, Raider CS-35, and Spectre REV-5 stocks. *The blaster looks as if it could be equipped with a barrel extension, but the coating on the front prevents one being used. *Battery life will be increased if the blaster is turned off while reloading. *The Barricade will be featured in the Gear Up series. *There is a bonus pack of the Barricade which includes a yellow repaint of the Raider stock. Poll Do you have the Barricade RV-10? Yes No Commercial zxP-iKIEx8s Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Automatic Blaster